


Grim Hillside

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a fluff ending?? Maybe, Dark, Death, Detective AU, Gore, M/M, Multi, Violence, main ship: norfin, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Detective Steinar and Senior Detective Tino try to solve the major cases of homicides that have been linked together in the city . . .
Relationships: Finland/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Grim Hillside

**Author's Note:**

> Steinar - Norway  
> Tino - Finland
> 
> Hello. This is a fanfic I am greatly interested in and I hope i get to finish it !  
> { this fanfic will most likely contain mentions of death, the nature of crimes, blood, violence, vulgar language and upsetting themes. Read at your own caution. }

“Shit.” The strawberry blond man sweared, biting at his lip nervously. This was getting more stressful by the hour. They still hadn’t been close to catching the man responsible. Looking over at his partner, who only looked back at him blankly. Having been assigned to this case, being the lead investigators. “Its late anyway, we should probably go home. Yeah?” Tino yawned, he was already tired and wanted to head back home. It was almost one and looking at documents all day with barely any breaks was driving him insane. God. “-Yeah, yeah. Wait— just come here, look at this for a minute.” Steinar mentioned him over with his finger, quickly pointing at the sealed document, the letter. 

“Steinar, please. We’ve looked over the same shit for days, what is it?” 

Tino’s eyes looked down at the paper, where Steinar’s finger was. “Its just the writing...” he sighed, squinting his eyes more. What was Steinar seeing? He couldn’t tell until Steinar got a bit annoyed as read to him the cursive. “It talks about our office.. how would they know? Also they spelled office wrong.. but maybe its because they wrote it with their left hand. I don’t know. The hand writing analyst-“ He was suddenly stopped by Tino who out his hand up. “Steinar let’s go home. We can come back tomorrow. Im sure my dog misses me already, and its so late.. we should have left awhile back anyway.” 

The Norwegian only nodded his head. Placing the paper back in his file cabinet. A sigh escaping his lips. Knowing this case was consuming him.

His eyes with bags under them, eye lids always threatening to close and the coffee barely helped sometimes. “Alright, alright. We should go home then. Get some rest..” 

Walking back, he grabbed his coat from the rack in the room before heading out. Closing and locking the door behind them. The long hallway that awaited them seemed longer than usual. God, why had they stayed up at this time? Part of him already regretted it, but Tino was already on his way. Being by the elevator. Steinar, nor wanting to be left alone, almost ran to catch up with him “Wait for me.” He laughed, yet his voice was quiet. He was definitely tired. “You’re the one daydreaming.” Tino grinned at him. They went down to the ground floor, getting off they were only met with late night workers. Few but still there. Heading out the front door, Tino only sighed. Turning his head to Steinar. Wrapping his scarf more around his neck. The winter months were so cold and the snow around them was at times bothersome. “Well, night. See you tomorrow.”

Tino waved at the man as he walked over to his car. Steinar only watched him. Hearing the distant beep of the car. He had unlocked it. Getting lost in his own thoughts. Part of him felt bad about even thinking in such a way but he couldn’t help it. Soon enough he actually walked back to his car. The dim lighting only being a streetlamp close to his car. Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the car. Hopping in, it was just as if not more cold than outside. Not that he cared much. 

It was time to head home


End file.
